Warrior Cats Meet Daybreak
by CinderPelt11
Summary: A funny comedy about warriors being interviewed on a morning breakfast show! Enjoy secrets and romances all being revealed as the randomly selected host asks the cats questions. Cats in order of appearance but with most updated name, then I will go to BP!


**Hey guys, its Cinderpelt here. So today I was bored of writing my main project, Greystripe's Diary so I started ****Warriors meet Daybreak.**** (For those of you who right now are staring blankly at the screen going "Daybreak?" it's a morning news show.) I always ask my brother BrambleStar14 to check the story before I upload it. I highly recommend you check out his books. No he didn't set me up to say that. Am aiming for 7-8 A4 pages! Hope you enjoy it, please read and review :)**

**CinderPelt :) **

Warriors Meet Daybreak

Ok, hello I'm your host for today (Twoleg 12453345). I was randomly selected from the public and am now your local news reporter. Today we are... wait a minute what are we doing today? Back in 1 min...

1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10... 11... 12... 13... 14... 15... 16... 17... 18... 19... 20... 21... 23... 24... 25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30... 31... 32... 33... 34... 35... 36... 37... 38... 39... 40... 41... 42... 43... 44... 45... 46... 47...

BACK! You counted? I didn't mean literally. Anyway today we have started a separate show. It's where we interview some forest cats, who happen to be warriors... and talk... and hunt... and have love affairs. (That's even possible?) Anyway, our victim toda- I mean star is...

**Firestar!**

Welcome Firestar, so ready for some questions?

**You bet!**

So, who's the bravest cat you know?

**Well, me of course, as you know I saved our clan from dogs, fire, and scourge! Oh and I round-house kicked a ShadowClan-(Chuck Norris would be proud)**

Ok, who's your best friend?

**Obviously TIGERSTAR! We are secret friends and are planning world domination... Muhahahaha!**

...

**What's up?**

Umm... Nothing

**C'mon, next question**

Ok, who's the prettiest cat around?

**Bluestar, duh!**

I said _around_

**Oh, umm. Well Goldenflower then obviously. Otherwise why would we meet secretly?**

What about Sandstorm?

**Naaah, she's ok I guess.**

So, do you like Cloudtail?

**Umm... No! He eats my fresh-kill, pulls my tail and he stole my ex-girlfriend in RiverClan (can't remember her name)**

Do you like Tallstar?

**Umm... no the only reason I hung out with him so we could trade pokemon cards! **

Do you like twolegs?

**Hell ya, they let me watch Eastenders!**

What other TV programmes did you watch?

**Uhh, Loose Women, Teletubbies, Tweenies, Birdwatching (With David Attenbrough) and Sherlock Homes!**

So do you have a new girlfriend at the minute, or is it still Sandstorm?

**Yeah, I secretly am going out with Mistystar (we are planning on going to Disneyland Florida!)**

So do you like Onestar?

**No, he stole my Diary saying really personal stuff!**

You have a diary?

**Yeah, I decorated it with flowers and ponies and rainbows.**

Do you like music?

**Britney Spears all the way!**

Ok, so do you have any email addresses or Twitter or Facebook?

**Yeah, my email is .uk and my Twitter is #chuck|norris|equivalent oh and my facebook broke.**

Who is the most annoying cat in the clan?

**Uh, Yellowfang; she smells like bin-bags and is really grumpy. BUT I HATE MOUSEFUR! SHE'S A WANNABE OWL!**

Can you remember your twoleg owner?

**Sort of... *flashback***

Umm... Firestar?

**Yes, I'm fine I'm good.**

Oh, ok. So, what's your favourite thing to do?

**Steal Cloudtail's prey, use my binoculars to spy on Mistystar, go on fanfiction, babysit kits and annoy frogs plus many more things.**

If you could go back in time what time would you go to?

**Umm... the time where I was fighting Longtail. Then I could give "Firepaw " advice.**

How old are you?

**It doesn't matter, I'll always look perfect.**

When's your birthday?

**Every day of the year! Duh!**

Do you like your name?

**Yeah, it's catchy!**

If you were going to have kits what would you call them and would they be hot?

**I'd call them all Firekit and they'd only be good looking if they inherited my looks!**

What would you do if I told you that you turn evil and kill all of Thunderclan and join Shadowclan, become leader and use Thunderclan's land what would you do?

**What the... 0.0**

I thought so... _Anyway_, do you have any pets?

**I'm a cat! I don't have a pet. I am a pet.**

Oh, right. What's your name?

**...**

How many lives do you have left?

**Now that would be telling!**

If I told you that Brambleclaw was Tigerstar in disguise what would you do?

**KILL THAT MURDERING PIECE OF FOX DUNG!**

Do you like Tawnypelt?

**Hell yeah! We had kits. They are called Firekit, Firekit, Firekit and Tawnykit.**

If you had ten wishes what would they be?

**Unlimited wishes**

**I can have an army of mini me's**

**Crowfeather falls in love with me**

**Jayfeather stops being an ignorant, grumpy little git**

**I have unlimited stocks of the new fragrance for male cats by David Beckham**

**Badgers, except good ones (like Midnight) are wiped out unless they are used for something important**

**I own Jupiter**

**Sootfur never died**

**I owned 9999 pink flamingos**

**Firekit, Firekit, Firekit and Tawnykit all succeed there Leaders and, with the guidance from me, (in Starclan or not) they will rule the forest!**

Ok... so do you ever wish you could fly?

**Sometimes, although I'd love to ride a unicorn!**

If you could be in a film what would it be?

**Obviously Star Wars then I could have a lightsaber!**

What'd you do with the lightsaber?

**KILL TIGERSTAR!**

Isn't he already dead?

**Oh yeah, well then I'd kill bad guys!**

Can I call you FireyWirey?

**No!**

IckleWickleFirestar?

**NO!**

Star of fire!

**EVEN WORSE THEN BEFORE! NO! **

Firebaby?

**NEVER!**

Greystripe's BEZZIE!

**NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!**

Firey?

**Whatever!**

So Firey, what is the answer to 345+[32345 x y(346256-84874) + z)

**WHAT ARE THOSE SYMBOLS AND 0.0!**

Not the brightest then?

**Hey, I'm smart I just don't read gibberish! ****Next question...**

We're nearing the end now but, do you like Christmas?

**I LOVE IT BECAUSE EVERYONE IN THE CLAN HAS TO GET ME PRESENTS AND THEY ARE REALLY EXPENSIVE!**

Cool, can have one?

**NO! **

Oh ok, do you celebrate Easter?

**Yeah, YUM CHOCOLATE!**

Do you like the TITANIC (movie)?

**Yeah but it's sad!**

Did you cry?

**Of course not!**

Last question! Who's the best cat ever?

**ME! **

There you have it, the one and only, Firestar!

**Thank you everybody! ~exits stage~**

So that's it for today for folks! Hope to see you next time on Warriors Daybreak! ~theme tune music then camera zooms out~

**So, first chapter finished! What do you think? Hopefully, I will have a new chapter out soon! Bramblestar14, who always reads and checks my stories before they are uploaded, is a good author and I think you should check out his books. OOPS, the email kinda didn't appear but I will put it on my profile. Btw, for some reason my computer has gone really strange and has started going French so I am hoping it will be sorted out soon! Until then seeya! Please read and review :)**

**~CinderPelt11~ :)**


End file.
